An Early Spring
by FourthFictions
Summary: There's much for William to do in the Dispatch division. But when an executive comes to visit, he seems interested in more than restoring order; he wants to spend time with a certain redhead. Because of this, Will feels bothered, and makes a fatal mistake- which he just might end up paying for it in ways he'd never imagined... WillxGrell , Grelliam , whatever you wish to call it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__** Hello! Stopping by with the usual... Will, Grell, Alan, Eric and Ronald do not belong to me. (The others do.)  
You may notice that this same story was up a while ago before it disappeared. I removed it to make some necessary revisons! I'm happy to say that those are finished and the story is officially done.  
Please enjoy and review with your thoughts and comments!**_

_Will's P.O.V._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The wine was lined up, kitchen staff on track, tables set- and still, there was a strong sense of disorder in the room. Ronald had his collar down, he'd straightened his tie, and wasn't troubling anybody too much. Grell was nowhere to be seen. The floor-to ceiling windows were opened halfway, letting in both a new spring breeze and the orange glow of the setting sun. It was a clear day, which was lucky; the room looked best in the sunset. I had spent the entire night getting rid of any work that would be hanging over my head otherwise for the event. _So where is this feeling coming from?_

I needed to get rid of that, too. There was no reason for nervousness. More so, there was no _room_ for it. There was only one occasion for which this Quartz room was used: the Mars anniversary, yet another traditional day of slacking spent celebrating one single month of flawless soul collection. I despised that day; it encouraged disruption and, for goodness' sake, celebration of perfection was asinine. Perfection should be expected- honestly.

In an emergency, however, the room was made presentable. This was one of those emergencies.

As much as it pains me to say it, we were visited that night by the division executive, Jacob Fitzpatrick. Apparently someone had tipped him off to our constant lack of organization and efficiency, which wasn't an uncommon rumour so I'm surprised it took him that long to take action. He requested to visit and survey the state of things here in the London branch. He didn't really care about us, I'm sure, but an obligation to your work is one that should be followed. And so it was up to me, William T. Spears, to once _again_ pick up the slack of everyone else and cover for them.

For having only two nights' notice, the Quartz room looked as close as it ever would to a room that had weeks of presentation effort put in. I checked my watch; 7:47. Fitzpatrick had walked in a quarter hour before and went to do his own thing, as if on autopilot. I hadn't seen him since, amongst the crowd of Shinigami. He was always like that. Even I hadn't the nerve to question him.

There was also another reaper missing from the scene. The Quartz room was red and silver so I was afraid he would blend in too much for notice. _Grell._ Who knows what he was wearing if he really was there, eluding my eye… a red ball gown. Fishnets. A fishnet ball gown. Some ten-pound hairpiece… and I was starting to get nervous again; the whole point of the evening was to feign, if not show, our flawless clockwork of a branch. A big theatre performance of glory and unity. Something to make Fitzpatrick believe that those rumors were just that- rumors, untrue in every sense. But in a single second, Grell- his clothes, his demeanor- could ruin everything.

My fists clenched. Suddenly I was searching frantically for him in the crowd. Without even being present, he _still_ disturbed my peace! Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe I should close the door-

"Mister Spears?"

I jerked to attention.

Fitzpatrick swung by casually. "This is a nice get-together. Makes me wonder if it's not some stage."

I must have looked about to vomit. He laughed at me.

"I'm only joking. Everything seems in top form." He scanned around the room and smiled faintly. "You actually have some more… _unique _members here compared to other branches we've visited. Some of them, you know, are awfully unfriendly."

I exhaled. To be honest, Fitzpatrick confused us and I wasn't sure if I liked him. Supposedly he hammered down on every last reaper who showed signs of disorganization. It had been said he gave no mercy to anything that showed the slightest asymmetry- and that might be a bit of a pun, since he had cream-blonde hair with a single violet streak. Executives were allowed to customize their appearance with no repercussions.

As it were, maybe he was growing bored of mediocrity. How convenient for us.

His dusky eyes roamed around the audience still. He never really looked at me. "…I have noticed that your women are dressed simply too. That's nice…" He said this with a slight twinge. "…For the unity, you know. In fact, you can hardly tell some of them from the men."

I took a mental note of this. It was obvious he didn't like it. I never would have noticed since none of the men in our branch seemed to care anyway. There were plenty of off-the-clock romantic scandals, none of which I had ever been able to confront. It wasn't worth it, really. He was correct about their dress; the ladies were in simple, long black gowns and had the option of a white sweater.

"Perhaps that could be changed," I said. My voice sounded strained from not being used yet all night.

"Mmm." He nodded and flitted from one reaper to the next. The displeasure on his face grew each time, and for a moment I was afraid we would truly be in trouble. Because of the women's dresses. Which I had carefully planned to be _completely_ foolproof.

"You do have a certain eye for simplicity. I don't see one speck of color in any of their outfits."

"That's since-"

"And you made them all wear their glasses?"

"I thought-"

"It's as if the room completely plays down all of them. I don't see one speck of color here."

"You mentioned that, sir, but because of-"

"I'm not asking you to make them into carnival creatures. Just allow them a little more freedom with— Ohhhh, hello. What do we have here?"

After countless criticisms in quick succession, I hadn't lifted my eyes from the floor. He was looking somewhere in the middle of the crowd; from where I stood I saw a groove cut into it, heads all facing one central point. I couldn't rise any higher to see what that was.

Fitzpatrick started in without another word, and I felt obliged to follow. His presence parted everyone and within the minute, the sea of black opened up to one pearl, standing in the middle. One pearl in an expensive dress that I had not given the okay to, hair pulled up in a flowered tie which I had specifically prohibited.

The executive seemed utterly enraptured, though. He approached and felt the dress's material, studied the hair arrangement, like he was looking at a quality doll for the first time.

Ronald and a new transfer freshman, Jeeves, were shuffling nervously next to me.

I leaned in. _"What is going on here?"_

"We have no idea, Mister Spears, sir." Ronald chewed the tip of a gloved finger. "We were all just arguing about it. We tried to explain how an outfit like that can get us into big trouble. You know that mischief-maker won't hear any of it."

"Mischief," I repeated. "This could cost us our _entire_-!"

"William!" Fitzpatrick shouted, silencing the murmurs. "I had no idea! I think I understand now. You had everyone else dress in such bland uniforms and circle around the most gorgeous lady here, dressed so exquisitely, like a main attraction- for me to find, I suppose. She's a real gem of a doll. How neat! How clever!"

Everyone was stunned into silence.

We all knew better.

The doll smiled brightly. "Actually, Jacob, this had nothing to do with you."

Fitzpatrick grinned naïvely. "Excuse me?"

"This is how I normally dress, sir. Nobody ever told me we had anything planned. I had no intention of impressing you…"

Giggling bubbled up from the crowd. The executive was quiet. I, on the other hand, had just found my voice, and strode up front.

"That is ENOUGH, all of you! There's nothing to see here. Go back on your way. And Mister Fitzpatrick, please come with me."

The little doll started to follow, dress trailing behind. I snapped violently. "Not you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was still quaking with anger as soon as we got back into our secluded corner. I hated that feeling. It was always caused by that idiotic louse. _I knew it. I KNEW something would go wrong. There's only so much I can do for this branch. Maybe it should be shut down after all._

"William."

I started. "Yes, sir."

"That wonderful lady- I guess I embarrassed myself by assuming this was planned. I do apologize and I hope you won't punish the lady for telling only the truth. It was my fault. However, the dress in your branch, in that case, is still awful. You did say you would work to change it?"

"Absolutely," I said quickly. Maybe this could be salvaged.

"Letting you off with a warning is the easy way to go."

"I would appreciate that very much, sir. We… well, rather, _I_ do work hard to-"

"I understand how hard you work, William," he interrupted. "Therefore I think it would be a shame to cause you any trouble. But in return, I would like to ask a little favor of you."

A favor? I couldn't even imagine what Fitzpatrick would want that we could possibly provide. Anything we might offer, he could easily get himself. Perhaps he wanted the Quartz room.

"Would you let me take that lady… with me?"

I spluttered. "…_With_ you? To the executive offices?" There was no way that could happen. If that happened, who knows what might occur. Fitzpatrick was no less than handsome. He was also no less than professional. And after coming that far, narrowly escaping so many trenches that would mean an end to our branch employees forever, there was no way we could afford to let some stupid little creature like that go with Fitzpatrick and mess it all up.

I decided the truth would hurt less than an unwanted discovery would.

"I-I'm so very sorry to disappoint you, sir; let me apologize in advance, too, for this, but… you really don't want anything like that to happen."

He seemed confused. "You mean I won't want her to come back with me? Is there a problem with this?" His face fell a little. "She's not… _with_ you, is she?"

It took all of me to keep from making a face. "Absolutely not. You see, the problem is that she is not a woman."

He uttered a laugh without smiling. "…She's not a woman? So then…"

As if on cue, the object in question strolled up, nearly tripping a girl on that obnoxious red train. "Hellooooooooo, Jacob."

"Grell, I demanded that you stay with the others. We are having a private conversation."

He scoffed with a thousand sharp teeth. "Even after I carefully pick this out to make sure you won't get angry, you're still not pleased. You're a tough one, William."

"A-are you two close?" Fitzpatrick asked, shifting nervously.

Grell waved a red gloved hand. "Unfortunately, no, not really. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable by being so informal, Jacob. I like to really engage those that I find…" He somehow got Fitzpatrick to lock eyes with him. "…_Handsome._"

A slight pink crept up to the executive's face.

"That's _enough,_ Sutcliff." My teeth felt gritted permanently.

He brushed me off. "Jacob, might I interest you in something? I didn't see you get a drink. I might recommend the red wine." He gestured gently. "It's funny, actually. This room, the food, with raspberry and red sauce, and the drinks- if you really think about it, everything that has the colour red is unanimously seen as… _delicious_."

"That will be ENOUGH, Grell!"

I couldn't take one more word. The pest was smiling like the devil incarnate, Fitzpatrick was laughing incredibly nervously, and that red strapless dress hanging on by some strange means since Grell had NO chest pushed me over the edge. Right in front of my eyes, everything was being torn to pieces. I had to do something. Anything.

I shoved Grell a safe distance away and got close to his face, something I avoid doing at all costs. The over-friendliness that constantly emanated from him was too overwhelming. Plus he smelled like some flower I didn't recognize; it was making me sick. "What are you doing? How could you talk to him that way?"

"Ahh, Will, you're too close." He giggled stupidly. "I'm sorry, but nothing you do ever seems to go well. I thought I could help out."

"By _seducing_ him? Why do you think that will work on every man we need a good opinion out of? You are not some forbidden fruit. You're acting silly, and you need to go somewhere out of sight this very minute so I can salvage what you've thrown out the window."

Grell looked livid then, but frankly, I didn't care. I was glancing between him and Fitzpatrick, trying to gauge his mental state.

"Fine," the redhead snapped. "That's so like you. Don't come bitching to me when it turns out I saved your arse in the end."

He fled, and I returned to the executive, who seemed to have calmed down. "I'm so sorry about him. We've been trying to get him on track for years and he simply does not comply with any rule..."

"It's fine," Fitzpatrick said. "Really. Getting back to what we said before, he's a male?"

"It's unbelievable, I know."

"But he acts like a woman."

"It's appalling, sir. I know."

"It's really not that much of a concern to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry for— I beg your pardon?"

He avoided my gaze. "Can he still come with me?"

"Come with you? Meaning… you still want him to come back to the branch with you?" My true thoughts came flooding out. "Need I remind you that you _just_ saw how he acts. That won't change. It will completely stain our reputation— sir, it will stain yours, too. He's like that twenty-four seven. He might dress a similar way. And he was not joking around with you. He literally has no filter."

"That's fine. If you're that concerned I'll make sure that your branch suffers none because of him. Are you rejecting my request?" The way he stared was accusing. "It sounds like you really do not want him to go."

I shook my head lightly. "No, sir. If you want him… please take him."

"You won't mind?"

My smile was forced. "Of course not. _We_ really, really don't mind."

"Fine, then. The deal is done. Have him pack enough for a few days-"

"I hope you have a big enough vehicle to carry all that luggage, sir."

"-and I'll be waiting at my office on Sunday. Have him take the North train at midnight tomorrow. See you then."

Without another word, he disappeared out the front exit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grell was all too delighted to hear that he'd possibly done something right. After about twenty minutes of uncut bragging about how much he'd proved me wrong, I finally got him upstairs to his room. Jeeves wouldn't let him go without an escort, since he appeared too drunk to get himself home properly.

"I tooooold you, I toooooold you!" He laughed heartily. "Now you feel stupid, and that's great. You don't get proven wrong enough, especially not by me."

"Point made, Grell. Go sleep, get your things and be at the station by twelve tomorrow night."

"Come with me."

I did a double-take. "Ahh, _no_. This is your project."

"I know. At least guide me to the station. As you can see-" He tried to twirl but it just looked like flailing. "-I don't hardly know my way."

"I'll get you a map."

"I can't read maps."

"Stop joking around."

"I'm really hopeless, Will." He faked a pout. His dress began to slip.

"Yes, that's true. You're a mess. Go clean up."

A small laugh rang out as he waltzed a few steps inside the pitch-black room. "Mmm, I will. Do you want to come with?"

Honestly, this was growing old quickly. "You do not amuse me in the slightest."

"Maybe not." He crept back over to me and dragged his hand down my vest- something he did at least once a week. "You seem to be the only one I have yet to amuse."

"You know better than anyone that you're all talk. It's almost humorous how much of your history is talk."

He didn't like hearing that, and his hand retreated. "Oh, fine. Beeee that way. I'll see you tomorrow."

It was shocking how quickly he gave up and slammed the door. Usually it took far longer than that. I must have hit a nerve, which was no qualm with me. The sooner he was gone, the better.

In truth I didn't want him to go, as Fitzpatrick had said. Even if our reputation was protected, the idea of him going with that man… what did he want, anyway? Saying he didn't mind that such a beautiful doll was really a man, no matter how effeminate- there was something wrong with that. Who knew what Grell would do, after what he had said that night?

Though I'd said otherwise, I wasn't sure how many of the rumors concerning him were true- I was too busy to care- but he had kissed me once, when he got promoted back to his original level after being demoted to an assistant, with a little of my help. He was sweet about it for around three seconds; I didn't really mind. But there was nobody in my office at the time so he got carried away before I even got my train of thought back, getting dangerously close to slipping tongue into the kiss.

There was no way I allowed that, but thinking about it that night, the frustration built up. If that was how he expressed a simple thank you, I couldn't imagine what might happen when he spent time with the executive who, apparently, "didn't mind" that such a "beautiful doll" was… _Grell._ Hadn't I warned him?

The entire way back to my room, I fought with the thoughts that he might try something unthinkable, and that for some reason, I _really _did not want that to happen.

Maybe I should escort him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Change: Grell's P.O.V._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hummed to calm myself down, striding around the room without much on, because looking at myself in the mirror made me feel a little sick. Will's countless rejections were really making me wonder why I kept bothering.

My suitcase was still empty even after rifling through my closet a million times. What do you wear to an executive's office? Even though he seemed to take to me, I couldn't help feeling like I was in big trouble.

Things rarely made me nervous like this. Being nervous gave me the most unattractive coloring.

In the middle of Saturday, Ronald knocked on my door and offered some help. Somebody must have heard me stomping around and sent him up to check. I didn't want to push my stress on him because he got so flipping mad when I did that, but I let him come in anyway and tried to keep my temper at a simmer. All of my dresses had been confiscated by William a long time before then. The one I wore to the party, I had to buy brand-new. I really hate that man sometimes.

That night, after all my things were packed and I sent Ronald away, I had a minute to sit in the dark and think about the recent events. Reminded me of a dramatic play I'd been reading. Some changes had gone down around the office quite a few months after the demon Sebastian's sudden disappearance; the hand of a god cracked down on all of us, and by that I mean me, making strict revisions to the already decent dress code. I was allowed to wear my beautiful red coat _"the proper way" _in the autumn and winter months, was given a new one for spring and summer (it was a hideously dark red), and my hair was to be put up when I was on duty. They wanted me to cut it but I threw a conniption. Apparently my work before I had been growing it out was twelve times more efficient that it became when it was long, and that was my department's reasoning. Nonsense, I tell you.

It became a little harder to keep my cute appearance after that. I only put it on because of the absolute swell of handsome new co-workers I was assigned when the interns became official~ Regardless, over time I noticed they were still obsessed with the women, though the ones they liked most stayed behind the glass panels and did no real work at all. I've always thought the lazy ones were unattractive.

Still, it had always been that way. I figured if I resembled the ladies, but cuter, eyes would turn to me instead. And they did. For all the wrong reasons. Nothing even came to fruition, and Will never seemed to get any closer. All that time I spent trying to be sweet backfired; everyone forgot my scores in practical skill, I think, and started to treat me like I was weaker than a rock. If I looked the slightest bit upset, Ronald and his creepy little friends would flock to me nervously as if I was about to cry. I liked the attention and even pretended to prize it, but in honesty, all I wanted to do was smack them.

I loved the dresses- I loved the attractiveness- I loved having all eyes on me, but to the ends of the earth did I _hate _the air of weakness that inevitably came to match. A woman can be strong and empowered. Madame Red reminded me of that, and having to put away her jacket for most of the year made me want to tear the entire department down.

I'll tell you, for your entertainment, the utter rubbish I was given for a new main wardrobe. My scythe was a boring old blade since I complained about the scissors. The scythekeepers told me I can check back every week to see if my old model, the one I used with Madame Red, was approved yet. I now had a red variety shirt, too dark for anyone's liking, repaired glasses with black arms and the skulls minimized (they wanted to remove them but with a little _convincing_, they only shrunk them), and a thin black tie for my hair. They allowed me to wear my black pants and shoes, since the bottoms covered the heels. I do make one small customization- using the black ribbon from Madame Red's jacket instead of the hair tie. It calmed me down a little when I caught my reflection at the first fitting.

In the end I didn't even wear all of my assigned clothes. At the risk of getting fired or demoted, I wore what I liked, or what I had left that they didn't confiscate from me. I knew they couldn't do much to me. Everyone knows what a triple A means to them.

Sitting on my bed that evening with those ugly clothes packed away, I could feel my stomach churning as waves of anger and regression came over me. Ronald insisted I wear my uniform when I visit the executive offices. Maybe it didn't even fit anymore.

I hadn't felt like myself until that party the night before, and now, I was going to have to pay for it.

…Then again, maybe a few days away from the department would reset me. I was still myself. I didn't want to go back to the way I used to be- violent and unnerving, like Will had become (as much as I adore him). The thing I dreaded most was one of my friends starting to notice that I was acting unusual.

It wasn't until the last minute that I made another decision. 11:39 PM, set to leave for the train, I grabbed an old journal from my bookshelf- one from a few years ago, detailing my own personal golden age of this place- and shoved it in with the clothes. It would help to have a reminder of when I wasn't at risk of coming down from such a pleasant and worry-free cloud.

That journal held all of my musings from when Will was still a fresh wound in me. I loved him, everything about him, even when he treated me as little more than nothing. He was easily the most handsome man I'd ever met. He had the strength to stand up to me when no one else dared to. I had never been put in my place like that.

But in the end, after all of my endeavors to get him to turn back again, notice the small things I had altered with him in mind, nothing changed. That journal was history, however wonderful. If he wanted no part of me, then so be it- what a waste of my time. How disappointing.

As if on cue, I heard a knock at my door.

I snapped at it without thinking. "Go away, Ron. I'm done packing."

"It's not Ronald. It's William."

His muffled voice startled me. "Will? What are you doing here? I don't need you to escort me anymore."

"You figured out your way just like that?"

I was not in the mood to be tested. "That's right."

The door clicked open anyway. He knew I would say whatever it took to get him to go away. But suddenly he wanted to make sure he was with me the whole way to the train.

I only stared at him for a few moments; I decided it would just waste time to argue, and headed out the door, him following quietly behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're wearing the red coat and I didn't even suggest it. And your hair is up, too."

"Ronald suggested that. Both of those," I said. It was cold and the mood wasn't set for talking about these stupid things. I only wanted to get my punishment over with. "I want to make sure you all _look good _and that I won't say anything at your expense."

Will nodded, ignoring how accusingly I'd said that. "How's your hangover?"

"I faked it, Will."

I didn't turn back. Whether he was grinning or frowning, I'd just get angry.

A red train loomed on a nearby road, only a few minutes' walking distance. Streetlights lit in a calming yellow helped the tension inside me, but the expressionless shadow matching my every step was becoming irritating quickly.

Something must have snapped, and I whipped around. "Could you go home?"

"I am escorting you to the train."

"_You are escorting me to the traaaaaain," _I chimed in my most sarcastic voice accompanied with the rudest impression I could manage. "Don't patronize me. I can follow an in-between set of street lamps."

Of course, I faced forward again and noticed I'd veered onto the grass.

He droned on. "You don't need to get so testy. I know you dislike the rules we've established, and you're angry with me, but this is off the clock. You wore that coat under your own decision."

Had I? I thought Ronald told me to, and it wasn't really off the clock, because I was still heading to work in a different area and made to wear something to impress them and act in a way to impress them and shove my nose so far up their arses that I wondered why Will didn't take my place and explain later because his nose practically lived inside the higher-ups' arses and he could handle it better than I could. He stared through me, taunting me to say that out loud.

This wasn't about the clothes anyway. But why would I bother saying that?

I pulled my coat up over my shoulders.

Silence consumed the air for a minute.

"…I know you must think I'm using you as a pawn, but I'm not, Grell."

My eyes flitted back at him, unamused. "What?"

He adjusted his glasses. "Your attitude lately is not top-notch, but even I can understand why and have a little sympathy. You were all excited to go on this trip, and now you're not."

I shrugged. "There was time to think about it. He probably wants to punish me or study me, or something."

Will's eyes widened. "I highly doubt that. In fact, he seemed to want you to go for something… positive. To tell you the truth…" A thin white crept onto his face. "…He wanted you to go at first because he thought you were a woman, and-"

"So for something romantic?"

"Er… most likely. Then I informed him of your gender-"

"Thanks for ruining it for me," I mumbled.

"-and he still seemed just as interested."

I must have looked back a little too eagerly, because his words sped up.

"Therefore I'm not really comfortable with you going, because Fitzpatrick is always strange-seeming in a lot of ways, but in case it is of some importance, I can't risk keeping you behind."

"Heh. So you're jealous?"

I said it casually, but after I did, the satisfied feeling that swelled in my heart was wonderful. _Jealously. _That's exactly what that sounded like. For once, William actually had a problem with my (potentially) romantic affairs. I didn't have a single speck of interest in that Jacob, yet this was unfolding right before me- and, it was working well.

But he didn't even stutter. "Not at all. I'm only concerned about the lack of formality that would ensue, should this be a careless meeting, and…"

So many stupid excuses spilled out within the next minute that we'd reached the station and he was still talking. A few strays lined the little waiting hut, but besides that, the station was rather empty for a Saturday night.

I hoisted my bag up and, rubbing my forehead, decided that this had gone on long enough.

"Ahhhh, Will, a little less conversation. It's practically midnight."

"Yes, but I just want to make it clear why you are going on this silly little—"

A kiss on the cheek silenced him as it usually does.

He recovered and started in again. "How many times do I need to tell you that I don't want you to do that?"

"As many times as I want to kiss you." I waved my hand. "See you next week."

He grabbed my wrist. "Hold on. I just want to remind you..."

The sentence lingered.

"…Don't do anything foolish. Please."

"Huh." I pulled my wrist back. "If you want a right to be concerned, then quit selling me short and take me on. You know- _off the clock._"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting in a minimal-comfort train car, I thought carefully, and decided those weren't the best parting words for a man I claimed to be over.

I tried to relax, but had to keep wondering how far I could have moved on from someone that I still, even then, could not go a single day without wanting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Change: Will's P.O.V._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

He came into my office around 12, out of habit more than anything else, throwing his jacket on the armchair and mumbling to himself.

Even more unexpectedly, he was wearing his uniform. Except for his black ribbon, though, he had a striped red tie in his hair, lined with black ruffles. I wondered absently if it was a gift from the office- or from a certain executive.

"You had a good time, I take it?"

"WONDERFUL!" His hands flew into the air. "Let me tell you how much fun it is to be a test subject on my day off!"

…_Test subject? _Oh dear. I observed his ranting for a while. The past few days I'd been worrying here and there about what exactly was going on while we went through the motions of our routine. My two worst fears were even probable: that Grell was either making a mockery of us, or pushing certain _misconduct _on the executive. Not to mention it was unclear if Fitzpatrick was likely to oblige to that.

But with this attitude, not much could have happened to Grell's liking. A strange relief came over me, but the concern lingered.

"What exactly happened?" I asked in my most nonchalant tone.

He made a strange scoffing noise. "Well, first I was made to put my things in a boring brown room. I had no idea I'd be spending most of my time sleeping in there while those brutes discussed me. In summary they told me I need to start wearing my uniform every day, work days will be extended by two hours, and in exchange we have three days off in a week and there is a mandatory dress ball once a month. Apparently they _'appreciated my individuality'._" He pondered a moment. "They told me to tell you that their messenger would be stopping by to announce these changes, so don't trouble yourself. AND, don't ever let me be our mascot again, Will. I can't believe how long that dragged on. I didn't even get a chance to stop in the city square on the way back like I wanted to."

The negativity rolled off of him. I, on the other hand, was reassured. "I'm sorry you had to spend the day representing us. Take Wednesday off, then."

"Tch." He crossed his arms. "That doesn't make it better."

"That's all I can offer."

"I wanted _yesterday_ off, Will."

"And why is that?"  
There was no reply; I looked up to find him staring at me incredulously.

"…Really? Wow. You really did forget."

"Forget what?"

A pity laugh was his response.

"What did I forget?" I ruffled through the files on my desk to get to the calendar, running my finger down the week. "There's nothing listed for yesterday."

By the time I looked up, he was in the doorway. "Of course there isn't; I believe that. Never mind it. I'll take Wednesday off, then. Don't bother me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ronald was dawdling by the scythekeeper's desks when I clocked out. Undoubtedly distracting them for goodness knows how long. I whapped him with my notepad.

"You still have an hour until dismissal. Get back to work."

"Sir?" He rubbed his head, and his face lit up. Much to the scythekeepers' irritation, he fled them and followed me to the door, yapping without a break.

"Did you see Sutcliff senpai? He was wearing the ribbon, wasn't he? I didn't see him yesterday which was a real bloody shame because we wanted to… well, that's not really important anymore but he was around today and I thought I saw him wearing it but I couldn't be sure because Alan was in the way like he always is and besides he looked pretty irritated didn't he? I didn't ask why since I didn't want to bother him but I could have sworn he had something other than his old ratty black thing you know I don't know why he bothers wearing that because it's really rather hideous and worn out and black is an ugly solid color and I was just wondering if you saw him at all today because—"

"Take a breath, Ronald."

"SorrysirIjust—"

"Ronald." My hand was on the doorknob. "What are you talking about?"

"The ribbon! The ribbon we got for senpai."

"He is wearing a new ribbon. Did you get it for him?"

He smiled brightly. "Yes! …Well, not just me, but Alan and Eric and Mark, and Aaron chipped in, though it wasn't much. And we asked Trisha to come because she's an expert on accessories. Did he like it?"

"Hold on. What's the occasion?" Nobody did anything like that in our division just to be nice. For Ronald to care that much about buying a stupid ribbon, let alone what the recipient thought of it, was out of the ordinary.

He looked at me like I had three heads. "Will— sir— don't tell me you didn't know."

"Can someone please tell me _what _I apparently 'didn't know'?"

Ron muttered something softly.

"Speak up, Knox."

"It was…" He looked at me pitifully. "…senpai's birthday yesterday, sir. No wonder he looked so pissed. You forgot, didn't you?"

I was stunned. Usually we had these days recorded because the employees loved celebrating them, but for some reason, that had slipped my mind. "Truthfully, I did forget, but… now that I think about it, it wouldn't have mattered because he was with the executive yesterday."

His eyes grew wide. "The _executive_? You sent him to the executive?"

"Yes."

"On his day off?"

"…Yes."

"On his _birthday?" _

"That's quite enough, Ronald." I went to step out into the evening, overcast and drizzling. "You are wasting work time. If you really wish to discuss this then please come to my office when you—"

He grabbed for the door and jarred it. "Sir, a minute, if you please."

"…One minute."

"Good." His expression grew grim."Now, I don't care if you like Sutcliff senpai or not. I don't care if he irritates you, I don't care if you're my senior and I don't care if this is on the clock. I can't believe he let you send him off like that. You have never been overly kind to him and in most cases, you've been unkind on an uncalled for level."

"I beg your—"

"He may slack off and he may bother you, but that's only because he likes you."

Involuntarily, I rolled my eyes. "He 'likes' ninety-nine percent of the entire department."

"No, he doesn't. He acts that way to keep up an image. He does not treat anyone else the way he treats you, nor does he give them as much attention, and you know that."

"Knox, I don't appreciate being attacked by him every day. It's uncomfortable, as you can imagine."

He was unconvinced. "Sir, you act like it's the end of the world. Is it _really _that bad? Have some sympathy; you _know _how much he likes you."

"Is that my fault?"

He recoiled- barely. "…Maybe not. But the least you could do is treat him as your equal."

"He's not my equal," I said blatantly.

"Then the least you could do is remember his birthday."

Clearly he'd set that up and I'd walked right into it. There was no further point in arguing; the rank below me had become a sort of family, after all, and I didn't see Ronald stepping down. Not with such a searing and accusing gaze.

"Fine. I see your point."

"Make it up to him."

I chuckled. "Is that a command? From _you, _with no right to order anything of me? What will you do if I don't?"

"Nothing." He turned around and headed back inside. "I can't make you. But as a boss- and I'm entitled to my opinion- I really don't like your style. All senpai ever does is try to improve your mood… and yet, I've never seen you treat any of us worse than you treat him. No one can deny that. How you can call yourself better than us, I can't imagine. Life is nothing but work for you. You show no feeling, so I don't know why he likes you. Seems like a waste of his affection, doesn't it?"

I didn't reply.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Bye, Mister Spears."

The door shut quietly. He waved back at me from behind the glass.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There's a poster on the way back to the apartments on the far side of the office building, reminding everyone about semi-annual scythe maintenance. When I passed that it was the checkpoint to put everything from the day behind me. If I took my worries from work home with me, it might take a toll on my health.

That night it was impossible to shut my thoughts down. The more I thought about it, the more right he was- maybe I was unnecessarily harsh during the day. Ronald disliked me? That wouldn't concern me on a personal level, but as a _boss… _if there was anybody else who disliked me as a boss, it could mean poor developments in the times to come. Divisions had come apart in the past because of unpopular leaders.

The matter of that bothersome Sutcliff was even worse, however. It disturbed me what Ronald had said. I couldn't decide if it was on a personal or professional level; I never really cared what Grell thought of me personally. But that blonde little rebel was right. Even I didn't know why he insisted on giving me so much attention.

_Make it up to him…_

Through a window looking in on the main foyer, I saw the offending group skittering about. The scythekeepers had come out and were gathered around the lounge table, hair down and fluffed. It looked as if most of the entire department was in that one room. In the corner, coming towards the center, was a fleck of red hair pulled up in a striped ribbon. For the first time all day, he actually looked overjoyed.

I watched for a few minutes, watched him kiss Ronald on the cheek- the latter was unfazed, looking only relieved at the redhead's change of attitude- and tried to decide if he was happy because everybody was there, or because I was not.

_Wow. You really did forget._

_I don't know why he likes you. Seems like a waste of his affection, doesn't it…?_

_I've never seen you treat any of us worse than you treat him._

"…Oh, _fine_!"

I headed back to the apartment at double the speed. For goodness' sake, there was no reason I should be concerning myself with this complete nonsense.

But, I guess- this one time- trying to be a little kinder to him couldn't hurt.

Just to restore the order, I assure you.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Change: Grell's P.O.V._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tuesday evening, I found myself in a mood that was a slight improvement from the days before. I sat on my bed and fiddled with the ribbon Ronald and the creeps got me. It was actually rather nice, so maybe the creeps weren't so creepy after all. Not with that fashion sense.

The celebration-thing only lasted an hour and consisted of everyone making small talk and sharing gossip. Someone else might have been offended by that, but I liked knowing that I was still the reason for the whole thing. Not to mention, I was still the center of attention, and only one co-worker brought up my bad attitude: one of the creeps, Jeeves. Jeeves still scared me. He was the scariest, actually, though I may be one to talk, with that fake green hair shaved off on one side. Yet from when I'd spoken with him, he was pleasantly concerned.

"Are you okay?" It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me, because I don't think he knew my name- and if he did, he didn't know how to address me.

I laughed everything off as normally as possible and dodged his questions, which either relieved him or set him more on the edge. He was easily unnerved, so I flirted with him a little. It was my party, after all.~

Besides. I didn't want to be reminded of those awful occurrences; they would only put me in a bad mood when it was finally growing better. They were in the past, so time to forget it, no?

One thing I did notice was that Will was nowhere to be found. Despite how absolutely _stupid _he was I couldn't help feeling upset, and a bit hurt; he'd already forgotten such an important date, so he could have at least come by for that get-together. Just to say good evening. Just to apologize.

But- heh- I needed to keep reminding myself that he just wasn't the thoughtful man I'd created. In reality he was nothing like that. To think he would regret something, or admit he was wrong, was idiotic of me. I constantly make those mistakes, falling for images of people- reflections, improvements, one step up from what they really are. Still I fool myself into hanging onto them.

So evening went on that Tuesday, and that sinking feeling of everything _exciting_ officially being over was coming back to me. On the upside, I had the next day off. To make up for my birthday, but it was a day off just the same.

There was a voice ringing in my head, telling me: _maybe you shouldn't be so angry about his forgetfulness. You had no one to go to the city with, regardless. Will was busy, distracted- you can't expect so much of him- not to forget, he doesn't like you._

But I hadn't come to reason with that for years. Why start then?

Anyway, I lay down and debated my path for the next night: everything I'd wanted to do originally, like shopping in the square. Perhaps I should ask someone to go with me; the city is so threatening on weekday evenings—

_THUD._

I jumped just before the voice on the other side of my door- "Sutcliff, can I speak to you?"- made my heart land violently.

"I don't know, Will. Can you?"

After a moment to take that in, he opened the door and instantly set in on me. "You need to stop sitting in the dark like this. It's not good for your eyes. What are you doing in here, anyway? Just lying on your bed? Don't tell me you're sleeping already. It's eight o'clock."

"That'll be enough criticism out of you, Mister _Hyde._"

He sighed softly. "Well, that's not why I came here."

There was no point in telling him that he wasn't welcome to begin with. I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head to drown him out. It worked well; I couldn't hear most of what he said.

But that backfired when I felt his hand thump the pillow next to me. I peeked out of my burrow.

He looked menacing in the anti-shadow. "Did you hear me, Grell?"

"Mmph." _No._

It wasn't a choice idea to grab for the blanket again, because he snapped a chokehold over my wrist. It hurt, actually, serving to piss me off even more, especially when he leaned in to the minimum safest distance from me.

"Knock that off. I came here to apologize."

Any shock I felt was drowned out by a growing anger. "Yeah, it shows."

His grip loosened considerably; he strode to the side of the bed, probably hiding some shame, while I nursed my wrist.

We didn't speak for a while. He would begin to say something, then decide against it and turn away. After a while I felt myself dozing off, mind wandering back into the realms of what on earth I was going to do for Wednesday. If Ronald was busy I might be stuck asking Aaron, or one of the creeps. Trisha would do. Will was out of the question.

"I didn't really come to apologize," he said finally.

_Figures._

"In fact, it was something more entirely… what can I do to make it up to you?"

I sat up. "Make _what _up?"

"Forgetting such an important date. It was incredibly unprofessional."

"Maybe. But don't concern yourself with it. Besides, I already have plans for tomorrow." I stroked my nightclothes, blending in with the sheets.

"You wanted to go to the city, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Ron told me this morning. He's not available tomorrow."

_Of course. _Good things gravitate from me.

"I'd like to go with you," he said without looking at me.

"Wouldn't you just."

"…Aha, let me rephrase that. _May _I go with you?"

I closed my eyes. Suddenly this mattered to him? Someone undoubtedly talked him into covering his arse. He didn't have any intention of making it up to me just for the sake of care. If there was one thing I knew about Will, it was that he would only 'fix' something when his own reputation was at stake. I really didn't want to go with him, have him whine about how much longer we would be, have him lagging, getting lost in the traffic.

But then again, I have a rather strange sense of justice. If he wanted to go, so be it. It could be that, if played just right, having _him _come with would be double the amusement…

So instead of turning my nose up like I wanted to, I grinned. "You know, that is so _sweet _of you. I've never heard of you being so empathetic like that. It's a whole new side of Will that I've never seen."

My hand snaked up under his chin, pulling him close. "You'd better be ready. I'm a hard lady to please… but of course, we can have a practice run. No point in you going back to your room now when there's a bed right here."

I felt my eyes narrow the way they do in that mode, when the true succubus shone through. Putting him on the edge of his seat was one of the best feelings I'd ever known.

His color drained and he retreated, mumbling something about not clocking out yet (I saw his stamped time card in his pocket), and backing out of the hallway with a quick "wellgoodnightthen."

As soon as the door clicked shut, I burst into laughter.

_Oh, yes_. _The real fun begins now!~_


	5. Chapter 5

_ Change: Will's P.O.V._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I should have known better than to listen to that snippy blonde brat. Grell had been so agitated; I couldn't possibly see my kindness backfiring on me. He couldn't _possibly _dare to take advantage of me. I should have known- I might even have known- that he'd go right back to this version of himself.

I'd even lied to him, too. Ronald wasn't busy, nor had I spoken to him that morning. So much for effort.

The day I woke up to such an unflattering reminder of his behaviour the night before, I considered forgetting about the whole thing completely. This was obviously making me too unsettled. A few employees came into my office to drop off their paperwork, and even I could tell I was being unnecessarily inconsiderate when I addressed them. Once I got a break, I sat at my desk and fumbled for the shift chart. If Ronald wasn't off, he would be now. There was no way I could do this. Grell didn't even seem like he wanted to take it seriously. He just wanted the satisfaction of being right and being treated like a princess. It wasn't even my _fault _for forgetting his birthday; it wasn't out of malice or spite. It was an honest-to-goodness mistake. And for making it seem like I'd wounded someone who is impossible to wound, Ronald could go ahead and escort him for the entire damned—

_Riiiiing._

I yanked the phone up. "Dispatchdepartment, thisisWilliamTSpears."

"Er, Mr. Spears! How are you."

"May I ask who's calling?"

A slight chuckle. "Right, I'm sorry, this is Executive Fitzpatrick." He cleared his throat. "Y-you see, I wanted to apologize… for the meeting we had held with your employee, Mr. Sutcliff."

I clicked my pen. "That's quite all right, sir. I'd prefer your messengers to come announce the changes anyway. Nothing else needed to be done."

"That's… not what I called for, I'm afraid. It was on a more personal level. I was made aware that I requested a visit from him on his birthday."

...My mouth hung ajar.

I was truly starting to hate that word- _birthday. _What in the name of Antoinette was so bloody important about that day? We lived thousands of "birthdays". _Thousands._

"…Erm, William?"

"Yes sir."

"You see, when I found this out, I felt completely responsible. After all, I was the one who had the terrible luck to request him on that one day, out of the three-hundred and sixty-four others that wouldn't have been a problem. I do realize how important these days can be. So if you don't mind, I would like to repay him. When he has a day off, or something similar, could you send him here so I can do whatever I am at leave to do?"

"…Excuse me?"

"W-well, let me rephrase that." I could feel him sweating over the phone. "Do you happen to know what he was planning on doing that day? If it was anything extravagant I wanted to provide it. Financially, and in any other way that I—"

"That won't be necessary either, sir. Thank you for your kindness but he has already made other plans."

"Still, I think it would be fair to offer—"

"As I said, sir." I slammed down the pen. "He has made plans."

There was a quiet static over the phone before he spoke again, softly.

"Ahahah… William, I think I see. Pardon my rudeness to follow. But it appears to me that you don't think me sincere. I just wish to assure you- and this is just between you and I- after getting a chance to meet Mr. Sutcliff, I did find him truly… unique. I don't wish to do any further research on your department. If I may firmly state, my want to do this is strong and genuine."

"I don't care what you do with our department."

"…You don't?"

"No."

"…William, may I ask you a question, then?"

"Feel free, sir."

"You do seem quite set against my proposal. Could it be… that you have a personal preference for him?"

I was very prepared for a lighthearted laugh, but dropped that notion altogether. "You see, sir, I have no personal feelings at all. As I said, plans have been made, and it seems natural that no further ones are necessary, correct? If these do not fall through, you may feel free to call at a later date and arrange something with our dear misfit then. I will forward your concerns to him, though, and surely he will be pleased."

Fitzpatrick seemed slightly comforted by that, and signed off without bitterness.

I hung up the phone and went back to my work, ignoring the shift schedule.

Suddenly I didn't see the point in troubling Ronald anymore.

I spent all of Tuesday night documenting the day's expenses, products and successions. Every time I thought about where I was going in just some hours, my eyes burned even more. I was trying to get used to the idea of this make-up as I'd purposely thrown all other options out the window. At first it was nice to imagine Grell acting uncharacteristically appreciative- maybe even, dare I say it, _cute- _but that was beyond impossible. I didn't want to regret what I'd done. But I did.

I had a single night's sleep to settle down. Somehow, that seemed unlikely to happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I started to get ready an hour before his estimated arrival so I had time to prepare myself. It hit me then that we needed to take the train, which is a short walk (off a long pier for me) and a lengthy wait in an overly compact car. Being our primary transportation, each room was separate and wholly private. Especially after what I had to go through the couple of nights before, I saw that working against me.

My usual outfit was first choice. This was compensation, not a date. Who knows what he would show up looking like anyway.

Glancing in the mirror, I paled. What _would _he do? If he treated this in the same way as he treated that evening party, I might be dealing with some hideous dress again. Hideous dress. Giant hairpiece. Mental images of fishnets came flooding back.

The knock came just after I'd braced myself for the worst possible thing I could imagine, which I will not even bother describing.

But he posed in the doorway, smiling readily like he'd rehearsed it, in a grey shirt and red dress pants. Instead of some obnoxious accessory, he had his black gloves and that little ribbon. Probably out of affection, the latter, because it didn't match in the slightest. Light makeup as well. His hair was down for a change. After it being pulled up so much, he looked different.

"No kiss hello?"

He leaned in- I dodged him just in time. _You signed up for this. You almost literally signed up for this, William. _

"The train leaves on the hour, and we're already two minutes behind schedule. Let's get a move on."

"Ohh, don't be like this the whole time," he said. "This is supposed to be fun. See? I even dressed in the only outfit you would approve of."

Catering to me? I found that suspicious. He started in on some story that I really didn't understand nor care about, but it filled what would otherwise be silence on the way to the station. Surprisingly, none of the employees even seemed to notice that we were leaving the grounds, or that Grell was dressed like a civil being for once.

The day was easy to enjoy for its weather, if not its inevitable events. It was an early spring; the clouds had melted into a thin dust-blue sheet that opened at various parts of the sky. Sunlight passed in and out of the natural windows they made. Underneath Grell's dramatic tale, the soothing sounds of a new season broke through. The heat would have been nice, if it hadn't been for my choice of clothing.

Lucky for us, the train was mostly empty, too. Other reapers tended to go out to the city later in the day, when they felt like waking.

His talking wound down. Maybe he was finally shutting up. But I turned around and found that he was about ten feet behind me, just staring up at the sky.

"What are you doing?"

"…It's a good day." A soft smile. "That's all."

"We aren't even in the city yet."

"Yes—" He ran up next to me. "—but you're here. I never thought something like this would happen."

Because I was there? Was that it? Hard to believe that he- or the real inner version of him- would be so overjoyed with that. It was so hard to tell if he meant what he said most of the time. I was still wary of the "fact" that he supposedly liked me. More than the others, as Ronald said, because for him to like someone didn't mean all that much.

At least, I didn't think so.

The train ride was mostly quiet. I was surprised he didn't want to play some stupid flirting game, since this was technically a pristine time. He sat on the far side of the cushion leaning his head out the open window the entire time. I hoped my shock wasn't obvious.

"Isn't it a beautiful day? Too beautiful for words." Finally he drew back into the car. That often-perfect hair had tied itself into tangles, which he smoothed through gently. "It's been so awful out lately, what with all the rain."

"It's clearing up," I observed stupidly.

It was becoming more and more obvious to me that we couldn't have a sociable interaction. We couldn't have any sort, unless I was disciplining him for something, hitting him over the head for another frequent blunder. Ronald was right. Yet another reminder that I didn't treat him so well after all. Suddenly I felt a bit ashamed; I had nothing to say, and he kept looking at me expectantly, which made my stomach flip. Of course I hadn't thought about this. I'd put myself in a position where a complete social butterfly, interesting as the earth, was pitted against a pathetic work-capper with no honest life to his name. My mind took a tumble through all of the boring things I knew. _Think of something, idiot._

A bell chimed delicately. Thank goodness; there was a distinct feeling that I had come _that _close to making a fool of myself.

Grell just smiled.

"Will, turning red? That's new. It must be quite hot in here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The city is prized by our society because of its intended lack of unity. By that, I mean that nobody is required to follow any dress code or code of conduct. Glasses can be removed, uniforms can be forgotten. Colored buildings catch the light. There is a place called "New York" in the human world, known for its towers and bustling crowds, so I've heard. Our city fits that description of color and height- almost everything except the grey of building and sky, the poverty that plays leapfrog from street to street.

A tourist destination, if you will. The different districts fade into each other through a fog, which is cast over the connecting tunnels to keep each section visually separate. There are a few key districts, the main of which are shopping and overlook. Overlook is occupied mostly by businesses that connect with the human world, and we rarely need to visit for any reason.

Grell, of course, wanted to shop first in the most annoying clothing shop in the entire square.

"Can't I wait outside?" I asked.

"No. Damn it, Will, I knew you would do this. You came here with me to 'make it up to me', so you will come inside. Plus I need opinions on what's cute!"

His genuine excitement was difficult to mirror, especially in that outfit. A few passersby gave us strange looks as he went prancing through the front door.

He ignored the too-happy shopkeeper and flew straight to the rack of red, which was easy to spot in shelves organized by color. I stayed by the black. There was nothing of interest; everything that appeared acceptable was, upon a closer look, adorned with some gaudy pattern or lace or fake fur and gemstones. This was certainly a place Grell belonged.

"Will~! _Lookitthiiiiiiiis!_"

To my horror, I found that idiot holding up a giant red ballgown. It might have been pretty on the rack, but the trail of fabric that uncurled and led all the way back to its place of origin pushed it a bit over the line. The shopkeeper had retreated into a corner and was reorganizing a perfectly organized rack of pants.

"Put it back, Grell."

"I don't want to." He twirled, pretending to be dressed in it, and then ruined it by almost tripping over the train. "It's lovely."

"It's ridiculous."

"You just don't want to see me in a dress." He shoved the sleeves under his arms and stared into the mirror.

"It's not that, it's—" _…Damn. Cover that up quick, William. _"—Er, if you insist on wearing a dress, pick out something more modest."

"Why don't you like this?" He crossed his arms to keep the fabric from falling off of his lack of chest. I massaged my forehead.

After a short argument, I convinced him that he would absolutely swim in that. That was apparently good enough; I think he took it as a compliment to his slim figure.

We went through another four red dresses and a black one which I specifically hated. It came up to the thigh and had a package of lace garters attached, which I did not wish to see appearing in my general vicinity back at the office, and I told him as such. That might have came out a bit harshly, which might be why I earned reception of a pair of pink underpants suddenly thrown onto my head while I looked through the white shirts.

I was surprised the poor young woman behind the counter put up with us for as long as she did. She looked like she'd been working for three days straight. _Perhaps I should make some small talk—_

"Alright, I don't like this one. But it's the last one I'm trying."

Fine by me; I was fully prepared to be horrified for a final time.

He slouched on the door frame, obviously displeased with the only beautiful outfit he'd chosen: a simple maroon dress, open shoulder with black and gold trim, and a matching ribbon around the waist. The cashier had even brought herself to look.

"Get that one," I said, motioning to the check-out counter.

His mouth hung open. "You're kidding, right? Don't make fun of me."

I repeated myself. "Trust me."

With a huff, he went back inside and changed quickly, coming back out and putting the dress on the counter with all the gentleness of a viper.

**x**

On the way out he kept checking inside the bag.

"The dress won't disappear, Grell."

"I wish it would. I don't like it."

"Why not?"

He tugged up on the ribbon. "It's too long. And the gold. And it looks just plain strange. I looked awful in it."

"You looked _fine_," I snapped. His self depreciation was so unnecessary.

"_Fine _isn't good enough for the next ball!"

"For Christ's _sake_, you looked beautiful in it!"

He didn't answer. I thought I might have ticked him off for real and turned to him- only to find him grinning up devilishly.

"Beautiful."

_Bloody hell._

"I know I did. I just wanted to hear you say it.~"

He… what?

_W-why, that little—!_

I lunged for his throat, jacket, _something,_ but he slipped away and started weaving through the crowd at light speed, the sound of his cackling the only thing I could use to chase him.

And when I finally caught him, next to never, barely by the sleeve, he ruined my inner triumph by curling up and giggling softly.

"Aww, you care enough to run after me?"

"Don't be stupid," I huffed, trying to pry him off. "I can't lose you in this crowd."

"Ooh~ So chivalrous. I picked the right one to love after all."

"Like I said…"

Suddenly he widened his eyes and cringed a bit. He removed himself gently.

_Oh… great. What did I say __**this **__time?_

But he turned back with a smile, like nothing had happened, beckoning me to follow.

And that being all I could do, I did.


	6. Chapter 6

_Change: Grell's P.O.V._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Love. Love, love, love._

I was an idiot for opening my mouth like that. As usual I spoke my mind without thinking. And much to my dislike, apparently, that was what my mind insisted on. That word that I'd tried to remove from my vocabulary. _Love. _How on earth could I be feeling that?  
Perhaps I was caught up in the moment, tricked somehow into that feeling of a date. Yes, that must have been it. Just another illusion of mine. Regardless, that idea comforted me a little bit more as we took a rest.

Will was still huffing. That's what you get for sitting at a desk all the time and getting no exercise. I tried to offer him some water but he didn't want it, and let slip a few complaints about my running off from him.

"You take me too seriously. I was only playing around with you," I said.

"Mhm."

You would think he would be able to tell at that point.

We sat on a bench in the west center of the district. I'd managed to lead him all the way there from a couple of miles back. After my dirty trick I guess he wasn't really keen on talking, or else he might be trapped into saying something embarrassing again.

Reapers from other divisions walked by, some arm in arm or in odd costumes. Each division around the human world has its distinct sense of dress; one could easily name where a single reaper was from. But I wished, silently, that we were a part of the couples.

With how things were going, I almost had a right to get my hopes up. Will had said I looked beautiful, after all. Though it might have meant more if he hadn't said it from being under pressure.

I know I sound like a hypocrite. I was supposed to have moved on; I was supposed to be over him, but I still found myself teasing him just like I did when I wasn't. Pulling every trick in the book. Saying _love _almost as if I meant it. Doing everything I knew backwards and forwards to get him to turn red- to see me differently, even for just a second.

If the lack of sex was any indication, that wasn't working out.

…I'm kidding.

Mostly.

He dawdled on the bench forever, trying to catch his breath, so I peeked in at the dress again. What exactly did he like about it? Ugly color, ugly length, ugly ribbons. Seriously. I only got it because he had said he liked it… even if he was probably making fun of me, as I said, and just wanted to get out of there.

It wasn't like him to kid, though, even then. Maybe he really liked it.

"Stop fretting about the dress," he said.

"It's awful."

"It's _just_ a _dress._"

"Oh, come _on_!" I hit a whining octave that was surprising even to me. "Do you have any idea how many counter-examples I have for that? It's _just _scythe maintenance. It's _just _a ten minute break. It's _just _a kiss. All of those things that you turn inside-out over-"

"What do you mean, 'just a kiss'?"

Of course he would pick that out. He really wanted to play that game? I was basically just given the green flag to go ahead and put him on the spot. The aaa~bsolute downfalls of the honest man.  
"_Just_ a kiss," I began. "Regarding all the times I kiss you and you have a conniption."

"When have I had a conniption?"

"Pretty much every time. Ask Ronald."

He pursed his lips for some reason. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was advocating my affection instead of denying it. In that case, I wanted to know why. How about…

"I'll prove it to you."

I leaned in- just enough to keep his lips an inch from mine- and lingered there, feeling his breathing speed up, even slightly. Normally I would have been knocked away far before this point. Normally, when I'm not, I'll only manage a peck; no safety in pushing my luck. Either he was in a _really _good mood now, or was trying desperately to prove a point.

Both of those thoughts pissed me off a little, especially when his tension got the better of him and he clicked his teeth down violently.

Alright, I'll bite. I do try to think my romantic affairs through but I am not for one second kind and cute about it, when I have been waiting for countless years, when I am being made a fool of right to my face. There's no justice in that. His pride was becoming more ridiculous than insulting. So then, my thoughts were overtaken by a devilish force. I took a half-second to plan how I would break his walls down: work him loose slowly, softly, and as soon as he relaxes, turn up the heat just a bit. If I wanted to, I could be sweet. Irresistibly so- but that was a notion I didn't care about anymore. If I was in love with him, _fine. _Then out goes the sweetness, and in comes a suggestion to move somewhere a little more _pri_—

"—_Mmph_!"

My calm cracked apart instantly. Will had shoved his hand over my mouth and tugged us both down to the floor.

"Don't move an _inch,_" he hissed.

I ripped his hand away. "What are you DOING?"

"Be quiet."

He peeked over the back of the bench. Already forgetting that I wasn't supposed to move, I peeked up too. Out in the distance, a couple of reapers from our department made their way toward us. One of them looked a lot like Ronald.

"What are _they _doing here?"

"Skipping work, obviously." Will adjusted his glasses. "That's Ronald and Aaron, if I'm not mistaken. I don't think they saw us…"

Ah, how ashamed he would be to be seen with me. The freshmen already spread rumors that we have a "thing", anyway.

"Those two are notorious for skipping on my day off. Now I know where they go when they do this."

Oh.

So, a perfect moment, sabotaged by a business interception. Beautiful. Just _beautiful. _And what was worse- I had completely allowed it to happen.

We waited in hiding until they had passed out of sight. During that time I figured we might as well forget about it. When we finally stood up, I started towards the next destination without another word.

…Again, totally kidding.~

He was too caught off guard for me to sacrifice this chance. When he seemed done with glancing down the path like an undercover spy, I pulled him close- no more time to waste on longing gazes- and kissed him like I never had before. Full on, with passion; he wasn't ready for it, and before he could even think about it, I quickly ran my tongue across his.

_Then _I turned and headed to the next destination. He stood completely red from the neck up, one hand dangling in midair- the original intention was probably to push me away. He never could have.

I studied him for a minute and smirked. "Now now. You weren't getting away that easily. Triple A_; _don't forget that."

Grey clouds were spreading out over the little sunlight left, so the next destination was going to be a quick drink, and then back to the train. Fine with me. But Will stayed motionless. I walked back and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him along behind me, leaving the crowds to stare as long as they goddamn pleased.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"I can't _believe _you dawdled for so long in that store. Wasn't there anything else you wanted to do?"  
We were back in our respective car on the train, and Will had regained himself long before estimated. Already spouting idiotic things again.

"No, there wasn't. I only wanted to go shopping. All that's left is food and more stores that I don't even go to."

"You don't?" His eyes became slightly nervous.

"Nope. There are a few accessory stores but I've never even been in them. I always spend all of my time with the dresses…"

I stopped talking because he didn't seem to care anymore. He was digging around in his bag for a minute. I wondered what the hell he was doing when he pulled out a small pink package.

"I'm not sure if you noticed… but I slipped out of the store when you were busy."

"Yeah, I noticed. I thought you were going to take a piss."

He sighed. And kept fumbling with the package.

"Incorrect. I went into one of those other stores and got something for you."

"What for?" I was genuinely confused. Hadn't he already taken me out and everything? This was too much kindness as it was. Any more and I would start to think it was a bribe or something.

"For your birthday, obviously."

_Really?_ I narrowed my eyes. "You never get me anything."

"I know."

"You don't need to get me anything."  
"I know."

"You didn't—"

"Alright." He pushed the package into my hand. "I thought you would be happy. Just open it."

Truth be told, I was happy. I was overrun with butterflies that I was actually getting something… _material. _What I mean is, there's a strange magic about gifts you can hold and unwrap. Which is why I loved the ribbon even more than I might have if I had bought it myself.  
Satisfied, I abandoned the suspicion and opened it carefully.

Now, I've never owned one of these things; I don't wear them, because they're prohibited and they're too expensive.

A ruby necklace.

I stared at it, there in my hand. Will took it from me and told me to turn around, took off my ribbon gently and fastened the chain.

"Do you like it?"

The dark glass panel held a dim reflection. Not much was visible except what had an obvious glow: the necklace and the shine from my eyes. I couldn't say anything. How much might this have cost him? Why on earth did he do that? Did this mean he liked me more than I thought? These all seemed inappropriate to ask.

He traced around the jewel with one finger, which wasn't a good idea; I was suddenly hyper-aware of how close he was to me, and how thin the air was getting.

"It's nice, hm?"

I barely managed a "yes".

He leaned back in his seat, making me breathe out all of my air. "I'm glad you like it. But we should probably close the window; it looks like rain."

_Rain. _Of course. An early kiss, a gentle patting on the roof, an unbelievable token like this…

It couldn't end like that. Not tonight.

Not again.

Suddenly, it wasn't about teasing anymore.

I really wasn't over him.

The time had come to prove it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Change: Will's P.O.V._

**- This is a graphic scene. You have been warned!  
( I wanted to mention this would happen in the story description, but ran out of characters. *bow* )  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain was coming down pretty hard. Incredible how one moment can be completely clear, and the next, in the eye of a storm. I felt particularly there now.

I had purchased the necklace before he pulled that little stunt. Since I handed it to him and put it on, Grell hadn't said another word. I was almost positive he liked it, but he seemed almost… troubled, staring out the window, deep in thought. The worry came that I had completely given him the wrong idea. That I'd given in.

There was time to think amongst the rising thunder. I was far too shocked that he hadn't even tried anything yet. But that was fine by me; my thoughts turned to the unwelcome amount of work I would have to do the next day. At least those ideas were familiar to me… unlike the other ones that kept passing through.

I had time to think about that. Time to consider him, too, since he was mostly unaware of me. His shirt was barely hanging onto the shoulder. And his nails were perfect- probably done the night before…

_**KRAAK!**_

A huge crash of thunder echoed like a shattering monument in the metal car- paired with a shriek from Grell.

Within the second he had launched over to my seat and latched onto my arm for dear life.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" I shouted, feeling those nails dig into my arm.

"I- I… didn't know there was going to be a storm! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter? We're on our way home anyway." His grip was cutting off my circulation. I noticed his hands were shaking.

"Yes, but I hate thunder. And lightning."

_Please. _Since when did he hate those? It'd stormed plenty of nights back at the office and he'd never uttered a thing about it. Regardless, another explosion came; he bared his teeth, leaning over and letting his hair spill everywhere. Sprigs of lightning flashed patterns on the floor.

"Mhmm… you're comfy, though. I think I'll stay here." He laughed nervously and cuddled up, squeezing his eyes shut as a deep roll of thunder sounded off in the distance.

"Fine. I don't care."

**x**

I did care.

It was impossible to deny it anymore- comparing him to anybody else, he was the most beautiful. Everyone saw it. Now I was starting to see it, too. Damn Ronald. Damn him for guilt tripping me into 'making it up to him'. Damn Grell for never letting it go. This was far past making anything up- this was the most inconvenient feeling in the entire world.

There are creatures that exist to tempt, and to kill. Just a dance of color and lace, luring one in to fill them with poison as soon as the distance closes. A complete vulnerability. Only a fool would fall for that.

But there are ones who act in such a way one minute, and in another the next. Another way that seems so sincere and decent that you have to wonder how badly the first can hurt. That was what he was. I hated to even think of it way.

Why, though, was my calm so quickly depleting? By now I knew all about him, now more than ever, but it was starting to fold in on itself. I wanted to try something. That kiss- I wanted it to happen again. To make up for all the unfair times I wasn't ready. What would I really feel if I were? Curiosity with someone like him must get the better of you in the end. Besides... with such captivation, how bad could his poison be?

And just once couldn't hurt. Something small. To make the twisting in my core, the fire in my head, go away. So he would get off of me. Just so I would know, and he would be silenced, and my mind would be silenced- God, his constant shifting was winding me tight enough to kill- and then we never speak of it again...

Another crack, louder than before, set the sky outside ablaze. Grell unhinged now and leapt on top of me, too scared to even utter a sound.

He looked outside the window a few times. Then back at me, suddenly realizing what he'd done. His eyes were shot through with fright on multiple different levels. He was tense; I wondered if that was because of the next impending strike, or because he was afraid of what I might do to him. I could only stare at his necklace. So many bad ideas were flailing around at once…

_What did I do to myself today?_

"I-I…" Pink spread across his cheeks. "I'm sorry. Do you want me off?"

Of course he had to ask. I wasn't sure myself; I think the answer was no. But there wasn't a huge window of time to decide if I wanted to keep this up. "You're fine… if you're really afraid, you can stay."

"…Mhm." He chuckled softly, cuddling up. "You're so kind to me today. It's making me really happy."

So this was the true and vulnerable side of him. It was the only one I liked. I might have liked it too much. "I just think—"

I'd even had a great excuse then, but he shushed me. "In exchange, I'll just tell you a secret, okay?"

"A secret? I didn't know you had those," I mumbled.

"Ohhhh yes. I have so many, you see."

A curtain of the tension lifted. It took me a second to realize that it was because he'd relaxed, and suddenly, his hands weren't shaking anymore.

"…And one of them…"

He lifted one up and rested it on my neck; I flinched, but he just tugged me closer. Only then did I realize what I had allowed him to do.

"...Is that I'm not afraid of storms."

**x**

_I knew it. _"So you were just teasi—"

"Ohh, _William." _His smile was full of victory."You know there's no time for that anymore."

He forced our mouths together, slipping his tongue between my lips and running it across mine slowly. Despite myself I let out a low groan, flushing- it felt ten times better than when he did the same thing earlier. I felt my entire body finally betray me; I should have known this would happen. I should have known.

But I had no intention of stopping this time. I was sick of this- the wall of stiffness I kept insisting on putting up to protect routine. Routine, or whatever it was. Pride. Convention. Those things I treasured. Suddenly I hated all of it.

I pulled him in, deepening his kiss, making him moan from the throat, threading my fingers through his hair. My heart was going a million miles an hour, burning with excitement; his lips were so hot, and he tasted delicious. I honestly never thought… it would really be that way. I can't deny I'd imagined a moment like this. How couldn't I? But every time, I pushed it away or refused to think into it. Nothing is that simple. Nothing.

This was real pleasure. I had never known it before. This creature… a moment to make him mine, which I finally planned to take, that gem-like beauty shining in the flashes of lightning- finally a chance to satisfy every curiosity, and it was more incredible than I'd ever imagined.

I was going with whatever my mind told me to do- wherever my hands wanted to wander, which he seemed to like a lot. But he had something better to prove, straddling me and coming down hard.

"Aha…" He got a few words out between breaths. "Wouldn't you know it- William finally broke apart. And it seems like it was worth waiting for- he knows what he's doing. _Perfect_ William…" The buttons on my shirt came undone quickly, and he never broke his stare. "So _professional_…" Then it came off completely. "So_ hot,_ after all the faking you did. I knew you had something to hide under all of that." He drew a finger down my chest and starting talking softly, almost like he meant it. "Let me apologize in advance for being so immoral; as you can see, I have no patience for inhibitions right now."

"You know a lot about faking. What, then…" I thrust my knee up slightly, and he hissed. This was no time for talking but I really wanted to know. I had to know; if I didn't like the answer, I had just enough control left to stop. "Are you messing with me again, or do you really want this?"

His teeth, still bared, curved up into a smirk. "Oh, I do want it. _Badly_, in case you can't tell. You drive me crazy as hell, you know. But…"

"…What?"

He chuckled. "…But I love you. So I guess…"

A final sentence before we both checked out.

"…It can be both- can't it?"

He tipped my chin up and bit my neck a little too deeply, licking away some of the blood he drew. His tongue numbed the stinging instantly- that was skill, without a doubt; I wanted to know where he got it- and brought him back up to my lips, which he bit more gently this time.

Too much was going on above for me to realize that I was already at his zipper.

Much to my surprise, he broke the kiss with a gasp, catching my hands in place.

"Wh-what are…?" He gaped like he'd said something stupid.

I tried my best to pull back. "Isn't this… what you wanted to do?"

"_Yes_, but… um…"

He turned away and mumbled something quietly.

I heard what he said. I just didn't believe it. "…What?"

"I _said_… I'm a virgin."

**x**

Truly, I didn't know what to say, so I just laughed- which I knew was completely wrong to do. He snapped back to me, livid, throwing his palm over my mouth.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not… I just… I can't imagine it. It's _you, _after all. What about all those things you said?"

He made some sound between a sigh and a snarl. "Shut up. I'm not that easy, regardless of what people think. You know better than anyone that those rumours are crap anyway." Then all of the vivid color drained from his face. "Please don't tell me you're not."

I laughed again, straightening my glasses- then deciding it was better to just take them off. "I am, don't worry. I never had any time for such a thing."

He was comforted- only a little. "…Heh. That's classic coming from you. I do feel better. A-and I'm only telling you because… well, if we're going to do this, I need to be…" The shades of red filled back in where they belonged. "…_Worked_ a little."

That was all I needed to know. My heart had been flipping and dropping since the afternoon from the nonstop fantasizing about all the things that I wanted to do to him, in some corner of my mind. I guided him to sit up, capturing his lips and pulling the obstructing cloth down gently. I did want to be at least somewhat delicate about it, since this was something both of us were unfamiliar with… but he didn't seem to share that idea. He growled, sending a vibration across our tongues, and snaked his arms around my neck, bending closer to keep our contact at a maximum. I could feel how ready he was- and who knows how long he'd been waiting. His eyes flicked open slightly, dark and full of lust. I found myself unable to believe I'd resisted him for so long.

His teeth grazed my bottom lip, spiking them with absolutely sensual technique. Already heavy breathing grew heavier still as the second piece of cloth was removed, member finally getting long-awaited consideration, and I craned his neck and kissed him roughly to stifle a loud moan.

I'm not even sure who did it, but somewhere between all of this, my pants had been removed and tossed to the other side of the car.

The pleasure was making him lose balance; he relaxed, back arching from the sudden lavish of attention on his length.

The kiss dissolved as he managed a short whisper- "_Go_ _ahead_."

He turned around swiftly and rested his head back on my shoulder. I kissed his neck, copying the motions he'd done before- judging by the sweet sounds he made, he must have wanted me to do that from the very beginning. I started in on loosening him up, and he bit his tongue violently enough to bleed within the second.

"_Ahhh_…" The colour was making waves across him, every beautiful shade of red, the passionate noises too much to take- the storm highlighting every inch of him, glistening with sweat. At the end of my rope, I positioned myself haphazardly and entered.

One hand flew to mine, another to his mouth, a little too late to muffle a scream. I pressed my thumb into his palm with the strength I had left- it was all coursing elsewhere- telling him to let go, and he did, grabbing my jacket instead. The motions were kept more rhythmic than rough; I was trying not to hurt him, because if I let myself, I truly might have. This level seemed to be good enough as he struggled to control himself.

And eventually he gave up, helping it along, bringing my hand down to where he wanted it to be- I complied, and stroked in a matching rhythm- driving him completely insane.

He was at his limit, and so was I, the storm drowned out with a chorus of passion. The pace lengthened and gained strength- I'm not sure how, as I felt I had none left- and he pulled me to him for one more delicious kiss, managing a smile that said so many things at once.

We finished in quick succession; the thunder was silenced by a shrieking in my head- _this is it. This was always it. I can't even remember… was he the one thing I needed? Wasn't he the only thing I ever needed?_

We disconnected, and the lights of my eyesight went out instantly.

**x**

"They call it something else when it feels like that… sex is such a harsh word. That… is what they call 'making love,' you know."

How he'd gotten himself ready so quickly, I don't know. I laid back on the car seat, trying to bring my thoughts back down from the ceiling and beyond. Grell crouched on the floor, feeling my forehead.

"Oooh. Feels like a fever to me," he giggled. "But honestly, are you okay?"

I waved my hand. "I'm fine. Listen to me. What I asked before- I do want to know. That… meant something to you, right?"

He pondered, like he didn't understand the question. "Did it _mean_ something? William, idiot, don't act like I'm inanimate. That was my first time. And it was with _you_. And… it was _incredible_." His cheeks lit up. "If you really must have me go on, you were so impressive… and gentle. _Ahh, _I can't even tell you how long I'd been anticipating that.~"

"Alright." I flushed a little. He didn't hold back at all, honestly. "I understand."

"Or did you mean about me teasing you?"

I looked at him carefully. "Sure, that too."

He just grinned, proud of setting that up. "Like I said. I do love to tease you. But you mean more than the world to me; that's not a lie. It never was. Never will be."

The familiar bell chimed above us, and he helped me up, holding my wrist the whole walk off the train.

Outside, the clouds were a thousand miles away. Rays of sun rained down on the ground and warmed it.

"I love this time of year," he said. "I love when spring arrives early."

**x**

We headed up the walk to the building's main entrance, and I'd decided his face would forever hold the traces of a faint, suspicious smile.

He gripped the handle and held the door for me, leaning into the crook of my neck as I walked past. "Sooooo, what are your plans for later today?~"

"Calling Ronald and Aaron into my office for a little talking to," I said frankly.

His mouth fell open with shock. "That… that's it?"

"That's it."

"Y-you…" He spluttered. "You are _so_… I cannot _believe you_!" He shoved past me, stomping towards his room. On the way he teetered dangerously and narrowly avoided crashing into another employee. It was all I could do not to laugh.

Alright, that's enough for now. He would need to learn what it felt like to be teased himself. On the way to my office, I scribbled a note about meeting that night and slid it under his door.

After all, some things never change.

Some, however, do.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, this is the London Dispatch. William T. Spears speaking."

"Oh, William! You sound better," Fitzpatrick chimed. "I'll be honest, I was worried about you last time we spoke on the phone. You seemed on edge."

"You think so? I may have been, sir; I'm sorry about that."

"No trouble. Anyway, I'm calling- and I'm sorry for being so pushy- to ask if those plans with Mr. Sutcliff ended up falling through?"

"Hmm… that's right, they did."

"Ah." His voice dripped with disappointment. "…Well, no matter. Perhaps something could still be arranged?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Sutcliff is no longer available, sir."

"… Huh? Aha… what do you mean?"

"I mean- and this is just between you and I, of course- that he is no longer available because I have decided to take him on. _Off the clock," _I stressed._  
_

He seemed surprised. "Oh… really? I didn't… I mean, I never thought that… _ahem_. You told me yourself, Will, that you had no feelings for him- and you seemed wholly uninterested in him—"

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, sir. That wasn't my intention. And I am terribly sorry to disappoint you as well… but I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon, either."

The line was silent for a moment.

"…Right. I'm sorry for bothering you at work again, William. Good day."

I hung up. Damn right he's sorry; I felt badly, sure, but what kind of executive is calling Will about silly matters like this, anyway? He should have called me himself. I have no interest in someone who can't speak to me directly. Besides, it sounded likely that he was bothering Will just to passively tell him to back off- and I giggled at the thought. That Fitzpatrick did serve a pretty good role in pushing him towards me after all.

The office door opened slowly, and I hopped off of the desk just in time.

"Grell, I find it hard to believe that you were sitting absently in a chair for any amount of time," Will said. "What are you up to in my office?"

"Nothing." I smiled wide. "Just thought I'd wait for you. The train leaves in twenty minutes so I didn't want to be late."

"Of course." He came over and shoved his things into a satchel. "You look nice. Say… did anyone happen to call before I came in?"

I didn't laugh like I wanted to; I busied myself with my reflection instead, adjusting the chain of my necklace. "Not that I was here for."  
"Oh." He seemed relieved when he checked the phone. "Good. No messages either."

We headed out through the main foyer, and I noticed a faint frown still lingering. "Don't worry about work anymore, yes? We have two days off in a row. Let's spend them stress-free."

"I guess you're right."

We passed Ronald and his not-creepy creeps goofing off at the checkout system, and Ronald offered a naïve smile. He leaned in and slipped Will a comment about the improvement in his kindness, or something like that.

"Should we even bother to tell him?" I whispered.

"Probably not. He'll likely figure it out anyway."

But I'd long since abandoned little games like that. I leaned up and kissed him- not obscenely, but genuinely, which he never denied anymore. And upon glancing back at Ronald, I caught his wink of approval. After all, it was his idea to confront Will in the first place, which was a brave thing to do just to help me. Although he might forget my pride sometimes, I think I can forgive him for it in the end; he's as good a friend as any. And that's one of the things I've learned to value as much as I can.

There's a force in the world stronger than love, and that's wonder. Alongside it, there's a thing called "impossible romance" that some people are hell-bent on chasing.

Now, I think I finally understand why.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…

Ahh, so you want more. Humans are so insatiable. Haven't you heard enough? I should write a book, if I feel so inclined, titled _Pour __Vos Yeux Seulement_; makes sense to profit off of your curiosity.

For a bit at first, I'll admit I was worried that Will really did plan on having things go back to normal. I think anyone in my position would feel that way. But my mind was changed much to my relief. Later on, the day we came back, I received the note- and once night fell, I received a whole lot more than that.~

It's only been a while since everything happened, but I'm happy to say I've never felt this way before; if someone had told me months ago that I'd be where I am, I wouldn't have believed it.

This could be that elusive emotion I read about from time to time, wishing I understood it. I felt that it was lost on me. That affection was such a difficult thing, as it seemed, so far out of my reach, beyond comprehension. But I'm sure that this isn't the smoky illusion I've been putting up until now; there's no reason to fake it anymore.

Jealousy- curiosity- a spark into a flame. In hindsight I'm glad he sent me to the executive's. He ruined the most important day of the year, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Maybe it was love all along and I didn't know it. It appeared as something more trivial to me, although William was the one and only, starting that day he contained that power of mine, continuing each day after. I wish I would have been able to tell. Sometimes it's so hard to tell how others express "love". It means something different from one person to another.

The uprooting of a dying blossom and the birth of a new one; a beautiful carnation, possibly, splashed through with boundless shades of red.

The snipping of a rose's thorns, never to grow back again. Not yet. The heaven I've dreamed of has finally arrived- a single kink in the gears, a bright spot in the night. A little piece of happiness to hold onto.

And I'll hang in there as long as I can, savoring all I've earned with my patience. This is the kind of memory that exists never-ending. There was a man, shut out for much of life, fighting to get what he needed; I think he said, "Continue to work with the faith that unearned suffering is redemptive." Unforgettable- his case may have been far more important, but I will be the one to tell you that the feeling of longing is the same, all across the board.

Love is the same in every sense.

…Oooh, how Shakespearean that sounds when I read it over! What a number those fancy novels do on me. ~

Heheh- that's the end of this story. I appreciate your interest, and hope you're encouraged to follow an impossible romance of your own. I look out the window from time to time, getting used to this uniform, and learn to accept change however it comes. Just outside our routine, the flowers keep re-growing. Just inside many of us, a love grows, too.

And spring comes early every year.

**THE END.**

xxxx

_Author note:_ That's all! This was a lot of fun to do, and was also my first fanfiction. So, I would really appreciate a review of sorts! And as always, **thank you for reading! w **

_(You can enter your review down there. **Remember** that you can review even if you don't have an account! ^^)**  
V ** _


End file.
